


Halloween Fun

by renee_sheen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: This year Michael decides to dress up as one of his wife's favorite characters, that he has played. but feeling down on herself this Halloween Renee decides to skip the party this year. How will Michael get her out of the study on Halloween in time?





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night and I was working on the computer in the study when there was a knock at the door. I was facing the window to look at the moon as I write.  
"Let's go!"  
Go? I thought, "Go ,where?" I called over my shoulder.  
"Come on, It's Halloween."  
"I'm not going."  
"You'll hate yourself if you miss it."  
Of course Michael was right he always was but I didn't feel confident in myself to go out dancing all night.  
"I'm fat and ugly." I yelled though the door.  
"You're beautiful and sexy. There's no one on earth I want to be with."  
I said nothing.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Its your house." I sighed.  
I heard the doorknob rattle behind me and the door open, "First of all it's our house...our home...our study and if you really want to stay home on Halloween I can't force you to go to the festival But I feel pretty stupid."  
"Why?"  
"Renee, look at me."  
I swiveled my chair to look at him and my breath caught in my throat.  
"Well?" He slowly turned with his arms out.  
He was the embodiment of Castor. He had played this character in a little known movie called Tron 2. I looked at his exposed skin which was covered in white face paint.  
"Can I?" I asked with my palms out flat.  
He looked at me and smiled before he pulled me into his arms.  
"You look perfect."  
"Really? I thought I looked horrible but if you say I look good that's all that should matter, right?" Michael nudged me playfully.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
He smiled back and soon we were locked in a passionate kiss.  
"Do I have to show you how beautiful you are to me? I married you."  
"Michael you were drunk when we got married. We both were drunk."  
"You make it sound so cheap."  
"I'm sorry but we got married in Vegas. How can I classy that up?"  
He leaned his head back in thought.  
Oh God, that man's neck I couldn't help myself I leaned forward planting a kiss in the hollow of his throat.  
He knew what I wanted because he wanted it too.  
He sat me on the desk nearly knocking over the computer.  
"Careful."  
"I'll buy a new monitor." He kissed me before he went to lock the door. He came back pulling off his clothes.  
"No." I said painfully.  
His head snapped up as he looked at me.  
"Come here?"  
Michael as Castor walked towards me. His hands running the length of my thighs as his hips fit snuggly between them.  
I put my hands on his broad shoulders, "Don't?"  
He smiled and kissed me understanding my meaning.


	2. Chapter 2

After our amorous activity we lied on the floor of the study with only the moonlight covering us.  
"So that's what sex would be like with Castor, I've always wondered."  
"Is that why you didn't want me to get undressed?"  
"A little bit," I admitted, "Are you mad?"  
His hexagonal gaze fell on me, "No. I wanted to do this for you."   
I kissed him, "Thank you for helping me live out a fantasy."  
"As long as you fantasize about me." Then he asked me as if the question had been burning in his mind, "Was it everything you hoped for?"  
I smiled a big smile, "And more."  
"You're like an outlet."   
I laughed, "Why?"  
"Because you give this 'old bag of bones' energy."   
"And your the 'old bag of bones' in this situation?" I laughed, "Stop," I pressed my fingers against his lips and he pressed his lips against them, "besides I like old things." I remarked with a smile as I cocked my head to the side just enough to see him chunk my dress at me. I burst out laughing as I fell back onto my back clutching my dress to my naked body.  
"I'm not so old."  
"That's what I keep telling you."  
"Still," He sighed, "I was born in 69."  
"I'm told that's a good year.   
"Oh, the best."  
So much better than '74."  
"Oh, definately, " He smiled, "Horrible year."  
"I hear the 80's weren't bad though."  
"No, especially around '84."  
"Oh?"  
"Especially, around the end of the summer." He smiled at me.  
"What am I going to wear?"  
"Takin' care of."  
"Huh?"  
"Come on." He picked me up.  
I turned back towards the room.  
"What?"  
"Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Maybe Aro should sleep with me sometime."  
"Aro, has been." He whispered in my ear as he pushed me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just don't "recharge" in any other outlets."


End file.
